What's the point, anyway?
by prolixius5
Summary: At some point, they all need to fight, but for who, for what? Are they ready? What if they fail? (Oneshot, complete. Coming back after a long writer's block. I may rewrite this later on. I'd be so grateful to read a couple of reviews. Txs a million :-)


**What's the point, anyway?**

_No names. No places. In this kind of event, we're all humans trying to make it through tough times. What would you have done? Is there a point? I think there is. NO, I'm sure there is... always._

He knows that this jump could cost his live, he knows that the shelf is breaking off, he knows that in a few seconds he can sacrifice whatever hopes he holds deep inside his heart. He jumps anyway. There and back again. He fights. He holds on to the cliff, thanks to his fetish ice axe, miraculously. All he has to do to end up the list of recent failures in his life is to let go, not to look at his friends up there and let his hand slide from the axe. Fall into the abyss and be in peace. But he won't. What's the point of challenging this ravine twice if not to tell "I will make it" to the face of the Earth?

The guy in front of him won't listen. The planet is in grave danger, but the guy with glasses tries to mock him. Millions could be saved in they all act swiftly. But he faces a block of ice, thicker than the Larsen B ice shelf. What's the point of trying to educate him? He'll go alone, he will make a difference, even for a tiny handful of them. He'll head for a sensational claim of survival.

Extra hours, as usual. Same drink to forget the dull routine of his life. Same phone call to tell him he's late, as usual. Today, everything could have changed. Today, he could have gone home immediately after work. Today, the skies are crying blocks of ice, killing so many around him. He could have stayed against that wall. The whole city is bombarded by an unexpected enemy. He'll run to the others, hidden under that truck. He shouldn't have cheated. But what's the point of dying alone?

He hasn't taken care of them in weeks. They're dying. Not enough water. The paper he is reading tells him the connection with his son is dying as well. Too much bother. He sprays moisture on what can be saved. He drives too fast to arrive on time and try to save whatever can be salvaged. Now what's the point of trying to talk his son as he's already stepped out of the car and don't hear anymore?

The whole world seems to be collapsing all around. He sends young ones to safety. He talks to his friend on the phone one last time, heads for his beloved Porsche and start the ignition. And stares, in disbelief. Death is on her way. The other one watches in horror. He thinks he's safe. Perhaps. Perhaps not. The noise is turning into an apocalyptic rumble. What's the point of running inside the building. He faces what's gonna come. He stares, disbelievingly too. Death is on her way.

They all try to find reasons, propose explanations, develop theories. He wants to tell them they are all wrong. His not-yet-proven theory must be the right one. He's so convinced. It's gotta be it. All he could see around him are non-believers. They're all so skeptical. What's the point of trying to make them understand, they won't concur, except perhaps that Asian-type young woman.

She looks at the latest report. She heads for his room. She looks at him. Where is justice when something like this happens to the innocent? What's the point of trying to cure him? Because HE is the one fighting for it... while extending the book he wants her to read for him.

This time, he thinks he's gonna make a point and gain the other guy's endorsement. But once more, he hits the wall. What's the point of insisting? His loved ones are now all he thinks of and no one will be able to talk him out of his plan.

The first pilot just went down. He now sees the second one about to crash. He tries hard to maintain course, to keep his nose up, to control the machine, but there is no way to get the circuits up and running again. He thinks of his wife and their missed goodbye kiss a couple of day ago? She didn't want him to go. But he made that choice. What's the point of regretting it now? He'll probably die a hero. For her.

He always wanted to buy his son a new stereo. But money always came short at the end of the month. And now this guy is giving him a substantial amount, just to open his vehicle door, outside of regular service. He shouldn't accept it. He shouldn't let go and get tempted. He should...But what's the point? There is such a turmoil all around that no one will ever know. And his son will be so happy when he sees him tonight. That's when he looks into the rear-view mirror and sees the big wave...

He heads for safety, so sure that she's following. But she's not next to him. He sees her far behind.. and the wave is about to hit. There are few options: either he runs for her or he looks for his own safety. What's the point? It doesn't matter if he survives all this if she's not part of his life. So he runs and prays to reach her on time.

He has been staring at his grandson drawing for hours, thinking of all the drawings he won't be able to see. His new friend across the Atlantic says the inevitable is about to happen. The telephone conversation has been ended prematurely. What's the point of hoping any rescue for them? _Time has come and gone. Save as many as you can, at least for my little David._

She has been taking care, watching, nursing for so long that she finds absolutely unacceptable that no one is there to take care of the little boy? What's the point of dedicating her life to cure people if the means are taken away from your willing hands? She's staying anyway and she will take care until the end. The one and lonely little creature sleeping in the room next door.

Perhaps he should have listened to the young one and stayed at the library with the others. Two old people are sleeping in the snow. He tries to wake them up but soon gets the sad confirmation that they died in their sleep. What if he hadn't been so stubborn? What's the point of being a policeman and not listen to common sense just this once. Now that they are outside and walking, going back doesn't seem like such a good idea, so he walks and guides the others to... what? Salvation? Who knows?

Right now, his heart is heavy with regrets, sorrow and pain, of leaving his friends. He has gone through a lot with them and what he's about to do feels like some sort of betrayal and sacrifice at the same time. He knows they are gonna do all they can to try and save him. He knows that they can't hold for long. He knows he must do this. What's the point of waiting for some rescue that's never gonna happen. Because ...he's the one expendable right this second, the moment he cuts the bond, the moment he saves his friends lives.

What's the point of saving one single book? He claims it represents the dawn of the age of reason. The young lady in front of him is smiling at that. Is he doing the right thing? Is he gonna be saved himself, so he can save that book? She seems to understand. If not the book, perhaps he will have contributed to save her.

He's watching over her. She is extremely pale. He is worried sick. They talked. They kissed. But now she's unconscious and nothing can wake her up. Not even that last kiss he gives her before heading to that big ship where he could find the drugs she needs. Not even that special declaration no one has heard, as the others were gathered close to the fire. She may die from blood poisoning. However, his heart tells otherwise. What's the point of facing the storm outside if he didn't believe deep in his soul that she will make it?

Now they know what the point is. Survival. In just a few seconds, it'll be too late. Both are running for life. With only one thought in mind: to head back to the ones they love. To cope with the cold, the white emptiness, the end of the world as they know it. The young woman may not have one more hour. The young man may not have one more day. In perfect synchronicity, both men run and win. They both hear the creeping sound of ice death going down on everything. But today is not a good day to die.

There is nothing but a white vastness of nothing where there used to be one of the largest city on Earth. He stops and watches, in search of the place where he should have found his son. Snow has engulfed the whole place. How could one have survived under this white tsunami? How much time will he have to dig to find the b... NO! No bodies. He runs, what' the point of having traveled through hell and being so close to quit now. He WILL find him, alive.

_"I made my son a promise."_

So many promises. So many lies. So many missed opportunities.

But not today.

The day after tomorrow, we'll go back to my wife and we'll be a new family.

_"You made it._

_"Course I did."_

All is said, and forgiven.

In the end, we fought for life, we made our point.

Tomorrow is ours.

THE END

_It's been so long since I posted something. Please let me know what you think of this one, it'd be my precious reward. Thanks a million :-))_


End file.
